Anyone of us
by cambodia
Summary: What happens when you betray you lover and he has an accident because of you ? GregOc , NickOcb Don't own anything apart from the Ocs . Please , give my one shot a chance ! I don't mind if I receive some costructive criticism !


_**Anyone of us**_

_**-based os Gareth Gates' song Anyone of us-**_

I don't own lyrics or characters !

"Alexandra, what the hell happened to you ? God , you really love to humiliate me in front of everyone , don't you ? I mean , I really thought you love me !"

"Come on , Greg , don't do this in front of all city !"

"You want me to shut up ? Why ? Because I am a fool , or you think I am a fool , huh ? "

"Greg , you humiliating me , you see ? People are starring at us !"

"Let them star , I'm sick of you , of all your stupid ideas and your behavior , you're like a three year kid who doesn't know a thing about life , you see ? You like playing with feelings , you love to destroy lives , don't you ? Because you're very good at this , you really enjoy doing it ! " Greg's voice was full of pure anger , his eyes seemed sparks who were going to became flames any time . But what happened ? What made Greg so angry with Alexandra ?

….

"_Welcome Nick , Carrie . Come on in ." Greg smiled and invited his guests "Sara , Grissom , Catherine , Warrick are here , we were waiting for you !"_

"_Here is a little present for you " Nick handed him a little box "sorry for the delay , but you know Carrie , she needs a lot of time "_

"_Hey , Carrie , come on !" Stephanie led her in the living room , letting Greg to help Nick ._

"_So , we are here today because of something I want to say " Greg spoke ._

"_What ? What do you want to say ?"_

"_Well , " he rose to his feet and pulled out a box from the pocket . _

_Greg kneeled in front of Lexa ._

"_Lexa , I loved you since the day I met you . I love you now too ,more and more every day . I feel that something is in there" he touched her heart "a little feeling for me , in that big heart of yours and I want to know if that little thing can urn into something bigger ?"_

"_What ?"_

_Greg opened the box and pulled out a ring, a beautiful ring with a pink diamond ._

"_Alexandra Maria Charles , do you make me the honor to became my wife ?"_

"_I … I love you Greg , of course I'll marry you !" She jumped into his arms and kissed him senseless , like there was no tomorrow , like that moment was the end of the world ._

_**She was kind of exciting**_

_**A little crazy I should've known**_

_**She must have altered my senses**_

_**'Cause I offered to walk her home**_

…

"It was just a mistake , forgive me ?"

"When are you going to understand that you are making my life a hell , with all those 'little mistakes' , huh ? "

She didn't say a word . It was too painful to remember what she did . She destroyed two lives . Greg's and Carrie's and probably Nick's too .

….

"_Hey Nick how are you doing ?" she asked him , entering the locker room . "we haven't talked for a while , how's Car doing ? "_

"_Oh , she's fine , working at the kindergarten , she loves kids so much "_

"_What a sweet girl ! "_

"_Oh yeah , she's amazing "_

_She walked over to her locker , but she hit the chair and fell on Nick ._

"_Hey , you okay ?"_

_She didn't respond . She was looking at Nick who was shirtless and her mind just went crazy . She approached her mouth to Nick's and their lips and their lips melt in a breathtaking kiss ._

_Meanwhile , Carrie arrived at the lab and she saw Greg ._

"_Greg !" she ran over to him . "Do you know where Nick is ?"_

"_I the locker room ."_

"_I am not that smart , Greg , And I don't know where that is !"_

"_Okay , I'll lee you ! " he laughed ._

_They walked slowly down the hall . The room was dark . Entering , they saw someone . The image hit both Greg and Carrie . Nick and Lexa kissing . _

"_Nick !" Carrie yelled crying and running down the hall way ._

_They broke the kiss and Nick started to walk after her . He understood that he made a stupid mistake ._

"_Carrie " he caught her hand "I'm sorry baby , I'm sorry !"_

"_Sorry for what ? For kissing with my best friend ? For that ? What would you say if you'll see me someday kissing with Greg , huh ?"_

"_I'll go mad … but please , baby don't … I love you , what can I say more ? I love you , I adore you !"_

"_No you don't , if you would you'd never kiss my best friend! "_

"_She kissed me !"_

"_Oh yeah , and this is all her fault , huh ? You had nothing to do with it , no ? Nothing at all ! I am not that fool to believe you !"_

…

_**I've been letting you down, down**_

_**Girl I know I've been such a fool**_

_**Giving in to temptation**_

_**When I should've played it cool**_

_**The situation got out of hand**_

_**I hope you understand**_

…

_Greg and Lexa looked at each other without speaking . Greg rose from the floor and just left .Letting her alone ._

"_Greg , where are you going ?" she asked . _

"_Home "_

"_I'll come with you !"_

"_No , I me an here are a lot of people you can kiss , now go ! "_

"_Greg !"_

"_Just leave me the fuck alone !"_

_He left and she followed him in the street ._

…

"One day you'll understand that you are destroying all peoples you love , you'll lose all your friends , Lexa . Is so hard to see ? You lost Carrie , you lost me … but anyway you don't give a fuck on me , so no big deal !"

"Greg , don't say that , I love you !"

"Yeah , right ! Liar ! you're a fuckin' liar !"

He got away from her touch . He wanted just to get out of there , to go far away from that girl who made his life a living hell . Who was playing with his feelings . Who broke his heart too many times that he could count .

"By the way , I bet on everything I have that you kissed Nick , didn't you ?"

"Yeah" same whispered . "but …"

"Go to hell !" he ran in the street . His anger got bigger and bigger and he was sure if he would have been much time around her , he'll slap her . His anger stopped him from seeing that a car wad approaching with high speed . He didn't saw it coming . He just closed his eyes and didn't look at anything .

The driver didn't see him . He just stopped his car when he heard he hit something . And he heard a desperate cry coming from a woman .

"Greg !" Lexa cried , rushing to his side . "Greg , please stay with me " she whispered "someone please call an ambulance !"

In that moment , hearing the noises , all the lab was out . Nick and Carrie joined Lexa and saw that Greg was barely conscious .

"Car …" he whispered "Car …d-don't be m-mad at N-nick … n-not his f-fault … Lexa … "

Alexandra was stunned . When the ambulance took him , he was unconscious .

She walked with him .

_**A stupid mistake**_

_**she means nothing to me**_

_**I swear every word is true**_

_**don't wanna lose you**_

"I love you , Greg …"

…

In the hallway , Lexa with Nick were pacing while Carrie was some feet away from them .

"I hate , you idiots !" Carrie exploded , because was impossible for her to keep it back for more "You deserve to die , not Greg , you understand ? How could you do that ? You , Nick , you betrayed you brother , your best friend ,and you bitch , because this is what you are , a fuckin' bitch , you … you killed your fiancée , the only person that still love you , can't you see ? Let's hope Greg will be okay , or else I'll make sure you'll regret this until you die ! "

Nick and Lexa looked at each other and understood what they just did ; they almost killed Greg and destroyed Car , the girl was in love with Nick and Nick cheated her with her best friend .It was a nightmare .

Nick saw that he needed to make up with Carrie somehow . He approached her and grabbed her arm gently .

"Car … I'm sorry , I never wanted to do this to you ." she turned her head and listened looking into his eyes "I don't want us to break up, I love you so much , Carrie , I love you , I'm really sorry for what I did ."

She couldn't believe him . He was that idiot not to see that the thing he did couldn't be forgive and forgot ? She was way to angry . His words enraged her more than she already was , she felt her blood in her head and Nick's face just looked so pathetic . He wanted her to make up after three hours she seen him cheating on her . She couldn't hold the fury any more . She clenched her fists and hit him with anger in the face , making him fell to the floor .

He then raised to his feet and without saying a word , approached her and kissed her .

"I love you , Carrie"

"I love you too , Nick , but promise me you'll never do this again !"

"I swear , love , I swear !"

…

_**It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love**_

….

Lexa wanted to go and help Nick , but Carrie's face told her to stay out of that . She was crying and still felt guilty , because she was the reason all that happened . The reason her lover hate her , the reason her best friends hate her . She felt awful .

They sat on the chairs , waiting for the doctor to come out and inform them in Greg's condition . The waiting was killing them slowly and painfully , like a knife that is cutting easily , slowly and painfully every part of their body , like their heart was being ripped in pieces .

"Doc , how is my husband ?" Lexa asked .

"You're his wife ?"

"Yeah"

"He's feeling better , he's two broken ribs , and many other internal injuries . But he'll live , don't worry ."

"Can I see him ?"

"Yeah "

She opened the door and just entered his room . He was lying on that bed , his eyes were open and he watched her .

"Hey Greg"

He threw her a look that ripped her heart , a painful look .

"Greg , listen to me , please" He nodded so she continued "I am sorry for what I did to you , I am really really sorry I was a bitch I know can you ever forgive me ?"

"This is what you ? When I saw you … that way , you looked like it wax nothing better in the world than to kiss him …and you always flirted with everyone at the lab … "

"Yes there is " she approached to his bed "to kiss you "

….

Prequel to Loosing someone you love . please read and review !


End file.
